¿De verdad Sí, quiero?
by rasaaabe
Summary: Hermione le da un ultimátum a Ginny el día antes de su boda, si se casa con Dean lo suyo se termina. ¿Qué hará la pelirroja?¿Dará el "Sí, quiero a Dean o se quedará con Hermione? Entrar y lo descubriréis. Femmeslash Herm/Ginny.


**¿DE VERDAD SI QUIERO?**

— No aguanto más, Ginny— comenta Hermione sentada en la cama, cerrando los ojos para intentar relajarse— No puedo seguir con esto

— Herm, no puedo hacerlo y lo sabes— responde la pelirroja— Me voy a casar con Dean, la boda es mañana y todo el mundo está esperando ya el enlace. Ahora no puedo suspenderlo todo, cariño— termina de decir Ginny posando sus manos en los hombros de la mujer que realmente desea, acariciándolos suavemente

— No me llames cariño— pide la castaña debatiéndose, interiormente, entre sus sentimientos reales y la frustración que siente al saber que la mujer que ama se va a unir a otra persona— Si te casas se terminó, Ginny

El ultimátum dado por Hermione consigue que un silencio se instale en la habitación de la Madriguera protegida por un hechizo silenciador. Los ojos de Ginny están acuosos, las lágrimas aguantan sin derramarse a duras penas. Los corazones de las dos chicas saben que dejarán de latir si no tienen a la otra cerca, si no vuelven a sentir sus cuerpos desnudos volviendo a ser de la otra. A pesar de todo el dolor que el final deparará, Hermione sabe que su decisión es la adecuada y que la situación debe terminar aunque eso signifique perder a su pelirroja.

— Pídeme cualquier otra cosa y la haré— propone desesperada la pequeña Weasley, queriendo por todos los medios evitar que la idea de su castaña llegue a algo— Te lo suplico, Herm, por favor

— No, Ginny— niega la mayor levantándose de la cama y quitando las manos de la pelirroja de sus hombros— Esta vez no, no me vas a convencer aunque llores. Llevo siendo la "otra" demasiado tiempo y ya no aguanto más. Después de 3 años haciendo el amor, después de haber tenido que soportar como por tu cama han pasado Seamus, Draco y ahora Dean, ya no puedo más. Si de verdad me quieres, si de verdad estás enamorada de mi, entonces mañana no te cases. Se que te estoy pidiendo algo demasiado difícil pero también lo fue para mi romper con tu hermano hace dos años, mucho más complicado de lo que te puedas llegar a imaginar

— No era lo mismo Herm, nunca fue lo mismo contigo y con Ron— contesta Ginny con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas

— Nunca fue lo mismo, cierto— responde indignada Hermione de escuchar esas palabras— Fue mucho peor de lo que te puedes llegar a imaginar. Me sentía culpable de estar engañando a Ron, de que él no supiera que me estaba acostando con su hermana. Si de verdad crees que romper con tu hermano no me costó significa que no me conoces en absoluto, porque fue lo más complicado que he tenido que hacer nunca pero lo quería demasiado como para seguir mintiéndole.

Una vez terminado su pequeño discurso Hermione sale de la habitación de la novia, en que deja a la futura señora Thomas llorando desconsoladamente sobre la cama. Ginny siente que al ver salir a su Hermione todo se ha terminado, que realmente la ha perdido para siempre por ser una cobarde, por no demostrar que es una valiente gryffindor. Sin saber muy bien como, con lágrimas bajándole por las mejillas, se queda dormida, demostrando que realmente la discusión la ha agotado demasiado a todos los niveles, tanto emocional como físicamente. Por su parte, Hermione se desaparece de la Madriguera enfadada, odiando tener que amar de una forma tan incondicional a la pelirroja.

— Herm, ¿qué te pasa?— pregunta asustado Harry al ver a su mejor amiga aparecer en su casa en ese estado, y a esas horas

— No puedo más Harry, ya no puedo seguir con esto— contesta la castaña abrazando a su mejor amigo como si fuera su tabla salvavidas— He dejado a Ginny, le he dicho que si mañana se casa se terminó

El salvador del mundo mágico abraza a su mejor amiga, a su hermana, a la que sabe está sufriendo por un amor demasiado complicado. Las manos de Harry acarician suavemente la espalda de Hermione, intenta tranquilizarla y darle un consuelo que no es suficiente. En esa posición ambos pasan toda la noche, a pesar de que los brazos de Morfeo finalmente los abraza para llevarlos a su mundo durante unas horas, un mundo de paz y descanso.

El nuevo día, el "GRAN" día para Ginny y Dean, llega y con él las prisas en la Madriguera. El nivel general de ilusión y nerviosismo es mucho, desde la boda de Bill con Fleur no se respiraba tanta excitación. Contrariamente a lo que de verdad debería de suceder la más tranquila es Ginny, la pelirroja todavía conserva los ojos rojos de llorar por la perdida de quien realmente ama. Mecánicamente la novia, que debería de estar con una gran sonrisa en el día más importante de su vida, se va a duchar. En el pasillo se cruza con su madre, Molly que pasa de estar histérica por la boda a preocupada por la ausente expresión de su hija. La matriarca de los Weasley decide que tiene que hablar con su pequeña, que tiene que decirle que está haciendo lo correcto al casarse con Dean. Molly espera en la habitación de su pequeña a que vuelva de la ducha, a que haya lavado su cuerpo y su alma para enfrentar la nueva etapa que la espera, para que sea una buena mujer para su marido.

— Ginny, hija— empieza a decir la señora Weasley al verla aparecer en la habitación solo con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo— ¿éstas bien?

— La voy a perder— responde ausente la joven pelirroja— Si me caso la voy a perder y no lo puedo soportar

Molly se aproxima a su hija, la abraza con cariño y deja que llore entre sus brazos. Pasados unos minutos se separa de su pequeña, le rompe el corazón verla sufrir por una persona, por otra mujer a la que considera su hija, por "Hermione Granger".

— ¿Quieres a Hermione?— pregunta con mucho tacto la matriarca del clan Weasley, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

— La amo, mamá— responde Ginny sin dejar de llorar aunque por el tono en que lo dice se nota que realmente sus sentimientos son firmes

— Sabes que quiero a Hermione como a otra hija, a pesar de que le rompiera el corazón a tu hermano Ron— empieza a decir Molly— Así que si realmente de quien estás enamorada es de ella y no de Dean, no te cases

— No puedo anular la boda, no puedo hacerle eso a Dean

— Lo que no puedes hacer es casarte con él estando enamorada de otra persona, no es justo para él, cielo— argumenta Molly— Y tampoco es justo para Hermione, ella se merece mucho más que eso

Ginny sabe que su madre tiene razón, que Hermione tenía razón anoche cuando le dijo que era el momento de terminar o de empezar sin esconderse. Molly sale de la habitación dejando a su pequeña intentando decidir si hace lo correcto o lo que su corazón le marca.

El momento del enlace se acerca, queda una hora cuando Hermione aparece del brazo de Harry. La castaña a pesar de ir maquillada se nota triste, el halo de melancolía y dolor que transmite consigue que a Molly se le parta completamente el corazón. La matriarca Weasley se maldice mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta antes de la relación real que había entre su pequeña y Hermione, quizás si lo hubiera sabido se habría podido evitar el gran dolor que hay actualmente en ambas.

— Harry, Hermione— saluda Arthur dando la mano al ojiverde y besando amablemente las mejillas de la castaña— Me alegra teneros aquí en un día tan importante para los Weasley

— No podíamos faltar al día más importante de Ginny— responde Harry apretando la mano de Hermione, en un gesto de apoyo del que solamente se percata Molly

— Sí, por fin mi hija ha decidido sentar la cabeza con Dean— afirma el patriarca Weasley— De todos los novios que ha tenido es el que más responsable encuentro

Hermione se excusa, dice que va a ver como va todo por la carpa aunque en realidad lo que necesita es salir de la casa para coger aire, para no ponerse a llorar de nuevo como una tonta enamorada. Desde que esa mañana había despertado en el abrazo de Harry se había estado preguntando porque tenía que ir a ese enlace, la respuesta que siempre acudía a su mente era "ante todo eres su amiga". Así que recurriendo a todo su valor gryffindor había decidido acudir a pesar de haber roto con la novia horas antes. Harry, siempre su Harry, había estado con ella para animarla y para decirle que comprendería que no fuera, que no quisiera ver como Ginny se casaba con otro. Al final, cuando los dos estaban ya preparados para aparecerse, Hermione apretó fuertemente la mano a Harry para pedirle que no la dejara sola durante el evento.

— No te voy a dejar sola, recuerdas— susurra el ojiverde en su oído, asustándola al aparecer tan de repente para sacarla de sus pensamientos

— ¿Por qué no puedo estar enamorada de ti?— pregunta la castaña con una suave sonrisa

— Por que eres lesbiana y no soy una mujer— responde Harry sonriendo y haciendo reír levemente a Hermione

Así, riendo, es como Ron se encuentra a sus dos mejores amigos. La mirada azul del pelirrojo se queda fija en su mejor amiga, su ex novia y la mujer más importante de su vida. Después de dos años sigue extrañándola aunque su relación de amistad siga siendo igual que antes de empezar el noviazgo.

— Si os viera Rita Skeeter...

— Diría que estoy empotrando a Hermione contra la carpa— responde Harry abrazando a su mejor amigo, a su hermano pelirrojo

— No me nombres a ésa, Ronald— pide la antigua leona desordenando el pelo de su ex y dándole un beso en la pecosa mejilla

— Estás preciosa Hermione, realmente la más guapa de la boda por delante de mi hermana— bromea Ron mientras rodea por la cintura a su ex novia, a la que todavía sigue queriendo a pesar del tiempo que ha transcurrido desde su ruptura

La castaña golpea juguetonamente el brazo del pelirrojo por lo que le acaba de decir, por recibir de su parte semejante halago. Entre bromas, que consiguen animar a la castaña, el momento de la boda llega. Ron se despide de sus dos amigos y se va a sentar con sus hermanos a la primera fila. Harry coge la mano de Hermione y emprende el trayecto hasta la última fila de sillas, por si a medio enlace su amiga castaña no lo soporta y decide irse.

— No puedo hacerlo, Harry— susurra Hermione empezando a temblar— No voy a poder soportarlo

— ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?— se ofrece el ojiverde viendo que su mejor amiga está a punto de ponerse a llorar

Antes de obtener ninguna respuesta la marcha nupcial comienza a sonar, todo el mundo se gira y la novia hace su aparición en la entrada de la carpa. Decir que Ginny está preciosa es quedarse corta, o por lo menos eso es lo que piensa Hermione al verla. La menor aparece agarrada al brazo de su padre, con una leve sonrisa para evitar que se note su destrozado corazón. Pasos lentos, al paso de la música, centrando todas las miradas de los invitados que murmuran lo guapa que va la joven novia. Al pasar por el lugar que ocupa Hermione, Ginny roza con un par de dedos la manos de quien quiere, con quien querría estar disfrutando entre las sábanas. Las miradas de las dos conectan durante un solo segundo, el tiempo necesario para saber que si la pelirroja da el sí quiero todo se habrá terminado.

— No puedo Harry, no puedo soportar verla tan preciosa para otro

— Volvamos a casa, leona— responde Harry levantándose cuando el mago que oficia la ceremonia empieza a hablar y todo el mundo se sienta

Al ver al héroe del mundo mágico de pie, agarrando la mano de Hermione y saliendo de la carpa, los cuchicheos empiezan. Los invitados comentan las posibles razones de que Harry Potter se marche justo al empezar el enlace con Hermione Granger llorando. Ginny al ver como su amor se va llorando tiene que morder el labio para que a ella no se le escapen delatadoras lágrimas. Aprieta sus ojos fuertemente, intentando evitar pensar en su castaño pelo, en sus ojos llorosos y en ese cuerpo del que conoce cada centímetro. Molly al ver como está su pequeña se da cuenta que si se casa, a pesar de que sería lo correcto, va a ser la mayor equivocación de su vida. La matriarca de los Weasley por fin se da cuenta de lo fuerte que es el sentimiento que existe entre su hija y Hermione.

Una vez los cuchicheos de los invitados presentes cesan, la ceremonia empieza. Dean está muy sonriente, sabiendo que está viviendo el mejor día de su vida. Con cariño y amor coge la mano de su futura mujer, la que al sentirlo nota como náuseas empiezan a formarse en su garganta. Tan centrada está la pelirroja en intentar no llorar y no vomitar que no se da cuenta que ha llegado el momento clave de la ceremonia, que todos la están mirando.

— Ginny, amor— susurra Dean acariciando su mano

— Lo siento— se disculpa la menor de los Weasley poniendo atención al mago que tiene delante

El hechicero, ya entrado en años, mira a la pelirroja con una sonrisa amigable. La apariencia y calidez que destila el anciano logra que a muchos de los invitados les recuerde al fallecido Albus Dumbledore.

— Señorita Weasley— empieza a decir con una voz pausada el mago— ¿Desea al joven Dean Thomas como marido?

Todas las miradas centradas en Ginny, todo el mundo esperando escuchar un rápido "Sí quiero". Al pasar unos segundos los invitados comienzan a mirarse confusos, a cuchichear sobre el porque la pelirroja todavía no ha afirmado que quiere como esposo a Dean. En la mente de la menor de los Weasley únicamente existe una persona, solamente hay las imágenes de ella marchándose con lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas.

— No— susurra la pelirroja— No quiero...no puedo

La explosión de murmullos empieza al escuchar la respuesta de la novia, al ver como la única hija de Arthur y Molly empieza a correr hacia el exterior de la carpa. Una vez fuera la pelirroja se desaparece sin esperar a que la gente de dentro reaccione y salga detrás de ella. Con la mirada decidida, Ginny aparece en medio del salón de Hermione. La mirada de la castaña se muestra muy sorprendida cuando ve aparecer a la mujer que ama, la que sin mediar palabra la arranca de los brazos de Harry para besarla con mucha hambre.

—Hermione, Herm— dice febrilmente la pelirroja entre besos— Te quiero— vuelve a expresar mientras besa sin descanso a una sorprendidísima Hermione

— Ginny, ¿qué haces aquí?— cuestiona la bruja más inteligente del último siglo de Hogwarts, rompiendo con dificultad el contacto de besos desesperados que estaba recibiendo

— No he podido casarme, cariño— contesta aproximándose y acariciando su cara con una mano— No podía hacerlo si no eras tú a la que tenía que decir "Sí quiero"

Una cálida sonrisa aparece en los labios de Hermione, una muy sincera que expresa la felicidad que siente al tener allí a su chica. Los labios de Ginny se curvan en otra enorme sonrisa, las dos saben que están con quien siempre han debido.

— Yo os dejo chicas, sed malas— bromea Harry desapareciendo del piso de Hermione

Las dos jóvenes mujeres no prestan demasiada atención a la despedida del ojiverde, lo único a lo que están atentas es a la mujer que tienen delante. Las dos saben que necesitan sentirse, que necesitan hacer el amor para demostrar a la otra lo que realmente les produce.

Sin palabras se vuelven a acercar, se vuelven a besar y a tocar. Las ropas sobran, las pieles necesitan rozarse y acariciarse. Hermione es la que rompe el beso, la que coge de la mano a SU Ginny y la guía delicadamente hasta su habitación. Una risita de la pelirroja se escapa al sentir como la castaña a medio trayecto suelta su mano y rodea su cintura, como mientras la lleva hasta la habitación le besa suavemente el cuello.

— Estás preciosa, Gin— susurra contra su oído, lamiéndolo y besando el lóbulo— Aunque lo estás más sin ropa

— Necesito que me hagas tuya, Herm— contesta la pelirroja abriendo la puerta y viendo la cama en la que tantas veces se ha quedado exhausta tras llegar al orgasmo

El corazón de la antigua prefecta, y premio anual, se acelera al escuchar como su pelirroja le dice que necesita que la posea, que necesita sentirla y que la haga suya.

— Será un placer hacerte mía, pelirroja

La respuesta de Hermione va seguida de un beso pasional y de un suave empujón para hacer que Ginny acabe recostada en la cama. Todavía de pie, la castaña observa como las mejillas de su chica están encendidas, como su rojo cabello está desordenado y como su vestido de novia ésta desarreglado. La imagen total consigue arrancar una amplia sonrisa a Hermione, la mezcla de pasión, desesperación e inocencia, la hace demasiado apetecible.

— No me hagas esperar, leona— reclama sensualmente la menor— No así vestida

— Tranquila gatita, tranquila

Con mucha tranquilidad Hermione da dos pasos, apoya sus rodillas sobre la cama y empieza a gatear sobre su cama, con el cuerpo de Ginny bajo ella. Las manos de la pelirroja dejan de estar apoyadas en el colchón para posicionarse sobre en el cuello de quien realmente la vuelve loca, de quien necesita como el aire que respira. Los labios de las dos se vuelven a encontrar, vuelven a entrar en contacto y a dejar de hacer de barrera para que sus lenguas jueguen.

Hermione está feliz, está en el cielo volviendo a besar profundamente a su pelirroja, pero la castaña sabe que su pelirroja se merece un castigo y que antes de hacerla suya la va a hacer gritar que solamente es suya.

El beso se termina cuando las dos necesitan aire, cuando sus pulmones gritan clemencia. La finalización del beso da paso a que empiece el momento de desvestirse la una a la otra, de las caricias y los roces, de las risas cómplices, de demostrar sobre la piel de la otra el cariño que realmente sienten.

— No sabes lo que envidiaba a Dean— susurra Hermione desabrochando el vestido de novia, dejando en ropa interior su ligero cuerpo pecoso— Esperándote allí al final del pasillo

— No lo nombres, Herm— pide la pelirroja arqueando su espalda al sentir los labios de SU castaña bajando por su cuello— No ahora, no en nuestro momento

La mayor obedece, no quiere que otra persona pueda descentrar ni un solo instante a la mujer que está gimiendo por sus atenciones. En silencio Hermione sigue con su labor de mimar el cuerpo que tiene debajo y que se arquea para aproximarse más, para demostrar que está disfrutando de las atenciones que sus labios le están prodigando. Lentamente desciende del cuello a la clavícula, primero lame y muerde la izquierda, después la derecha. Mientras la castaña está haciendo su faena, la pelirroja consigue controlar su excitación para además de gemir desvestir a su mujer, a su chica.

— Mi regalo— logra decir Ginny al contemplar que Hermione lleva puesta la ropa interior de encaje que le había regalado hacía pocos días

La castaña no responde nada, su respuesta consiste en desabrochar el sujetador de la novia a la fuga y atacar sus pezones, uno con los labios y el otro con los dedos de su mano izquierda. Las succiones, los lametones y los mordiscos en un pezón, y después en el otro consiguen que los gemidos que salen de Ginny sean más y mucho más escandalosos.

— Herm, Herm, Herm

Las veces que la pelirroja pronuncia el nombre de la castaña febrilmente hace que ésta decida poner en marcha su castigo, a pesar de lo excitada que ella también está. Hermione nota como está mojada, como el tener tan expuesta y sometida a Ginny la ha excitado hasta el punto de tener su tanga de encaje mojado. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tiene, y la que no tiene también, logra anteponer la pequeña venganza a la llama del deseo que la embarga.

— Ahora toca castigo— susurra la mayor, atando las manos de la menor al cabecero de su cama

Ginny se sorprende al notar como ha sido atada, como en un segundo ha pasado de estar con las manos libres y tocando la piel de Hermione, a tenerlas rodeadas por una tela de seda.

— ¿Pero qué...?

— Voy a hacerte suplicar— comienza a decir la castaña— Suplicarás porque te haga mía y gritarás mi nombre

La pequeña de los Weasley tiembla de excitación ante las caricias que le están de nuevo siendo dadas, ante como la boca de Hermione está jugando con su ombligo. La lengua lame, entra y sale del ombligo, las ansias de la pelirroja ante la lentitud de su chica al llegar a su sexo se hacen visibles al arquearse reclamando atención.

— Herm, por favor— pide Ginny desesperada, intentando soltar sus muñecas para guiar la boca que esta jugando en su ombligo hasta su sexo

La antigua gryffindor niega con la cabeza, su orgullo de leona herida todavía le pide esperar unos minutos antes de enterrarse entre los muslos de su acompañante, antes de que sus dedos y su boca consigan llegar al lugar que consideran como su casa. Los minutos de tortura para la pelirroja pasan entre caricias cercanas su zona más íntima, un pequeño streptease de Hermione al terminarse de quitar su ropa interior para quedarse desnuda y estremecimientos por la sensual forma en que la castaña se está tocando para ella.

— Voy a perdonarte, Gin— susurra la antigua prefecta gryffindor— Voy a perdonarte porque estoy demasiado mojada como para seguir torturándome de semejante forma

— Hazme tuya ya— pide desesperada la pelirroja, deseando que su acompañante se calle ya y la posea

Un par de dedos entran en Ginny sin avisar, la penetran con suavidad y fuerza a partes iguales. Los labios de Hermione centran su trabajo en estimular el clítoris que tiene delante, en morderlo y lamerlo, en juguetear con él

— Herm, por Merlín— gime desesperada la pelirroja moviéndose desesperadamente para sentir más esa lengua y esos dedos— Herm...Herm...te quiero...soy tuya

El delirio de la pelirroja hace sonreír a la castaña, saber que es ella quien consigue hacerla enloquecer de semejante forma la llena por dentro. La excitación que crea el escuchar que es suya, que la quiere, consigue que la temperatura del cuerpo de Hermione crezca y que su sexo se moje todavía más.

— Tranquila, gatita— pronuncia la mayor, la que tortura lentamente a la novia— No te corras todavía

La castaña sabe en que momento exacto tiene que soltar las muñecas de Ginny, sabe cual es el punto de no retorno de la pelirroja para alcanzar el orgasmo y quiere llegar a ese punto con ella. Controlando cada segundo, sabiendo que cuando ella note su lengua penetrándola será el momento justo en que con un hechizo no verbal desatará a su acompañante, la desatará para que ella también la toque y la haga llegar al orgasmo.

— Me coooorro— anuncia Ginny al notar como su hinchado clítoris es abandonado por la lengua de Hermione y su vagina es penetrada por la hambrienta lengua

— No, todavía no— prohíbe la castaña apretando con sus dedos pulgar e índice el clítoris, para evitar que la pelirroja llegue al orgasmo— Llegaremos juntas— sentencia pronunciando el hechizo no verbal y desatando a su todo, a quien la hace sentir viva

Sin perder ni un segundo la menor de los Weasley lleva sus manos hasta el castaño cabello de su leona, la cual tiene otra mejor idea. La sabelotodo Granger sabe lo que quiere, sabe que quiere que desea llegar al orgasmo a la vez que su chica y con la boca de ella en su sexo. Así que con mucho cuidado, porque las rodillas le tiemblan de placer, se gira y hace que su cuerpo quede al revés del de su pelirroja, que la juguetona boca de Ginny tenga su sexo al alcance para lamerlo, besarlo, morderlo y penetrarlo.

— Ahora, sí— dice— Ahora si nos podemos correr juntas

Ninguna palabra más sale de sus bocas porque están demasiado ocupadas en hacer llegar al cielo a la otra. Las lenguas de ambas entran y salen, los labios succionan los sexos que tienen delante y los dientes mordisquean juguetonamente la zona tan sensible al placer. El orgasmo no tarda en llegar, el cielo las alcanza cuanto el sudor de sus cuerpos es notable y el calor que las recorre resulta abrasador. Al tocar el cielo, los brazos de Hermione no pueden resistir y ceden al peso de la castaña. Pero el peso de la chica no parece notarlo la pequeña Weasley, la que está demasiado absorta en su mundo de felicidad y en el que todo sabe a la esencia de Hermione que tiene en su boca. Lentamente las dos antiguas gryffindor se van recuperando del primer orgasmo, del primero que precederá a muchos porque ambas tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para permanecer juntas y tumbadas en la cama.

— Te deseo tanto Ginny— comenta Hermione ya girada y a la altura de la otra chica— Tanto que duele cuando no estás a mi lado

— Shhhhhhht, no hables— pide Ginny— Nada, ni nadie, se interpondrá de nuevo entre nosotras— promete la mujer de larga melena roja

— Ginny Weasley ¿me quieres como legítima esposa?— pregunta bromeando la siempre responsable Hermione Granger

— Sí, quiero— contesta la pelirroja siguiendo la broma

El beso que ambas se dan sella una promesa, las hace mujer de la otra a pesar de que solamente sea un juego y no sea legal a ojos de nadie a excepción de ellas dos, las que para celebrarlo vuelven a hacer el amor. Las dos vuelven a acariciarse, saborearse y gritar el nombre de la otra, aunque esta vez la que lleva la iniciativa es la joven pelirroja.

**THE END**

**Hasta aquí mi primer femmeslash del fandom de Harry Potter, espero que os haya gustado y que hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo por lo menos la mitad de lo que han disfrutado Hermione y Ginny xD.**

**Un saludo y nada, que encantada de haber escrito algo sobre la pareja de estas dos gryffindors.**


End file.
